Freedom? Maybe
by devilojoshi
Summary: Naruto anak dari keluarga kaya raya. Dia melarikan diri hingga akhirnya terbawa dalam sebuah organisasi aneh yang mengharuskan orang di dalamnya bertarung demi sebuah kehidupan. Berusaha untuk keluar, tapi Naruto malah semakin terikat apalagi bersama dengan Sasuke./ just Shonen-ai/ Dedicated FID #5


Berjalan.

Naruto berjalan dengan tangan berada di saku celananya, sesekali menendang kerikil kecil yang berada di jalan. Menghela nafas, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat bagaimana langit yang melihatnya itu dalam keadaan mendung. Tudung yang dipakainya untuk menutupi rambut pirangnya tersingkap dengan perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat dengan sangat jelas—murung.

Beberapa detik merasakan nyamannya berada di luar—dapat melihat langit dan pemandangan lainnya yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Naruto tersenyum hingga terdengar banyaknya langkah kaki orang-orang dengan pakaian hitam berlari ke arahnya—di antara banyaknya kerumunan orang yang sedang berjalan kaki.

Naruto tersentak kaget.

Dengan cepat dipakainya kembali tudung itu, dan berlari ke depan. Berhenti di persimpangan jalan, Naruto melihat orang-orang yang sedang memanggil namanya dengan bumbu _'–sama'. _Mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, Naruto melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Matanya melihat sesuatu, mengambil jalan kanan dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

.

"Kalian melihatnya?!" Teriak seseorang dengan pakaian resmi. Rambut putihnya terlihat sedikit lepek menghalangi sebagian wajahnya. Melihat ke arah anak buahnya yang sedang mengambil nafas—sama—sepertinya. Orang itu menghela nafas, "Cari sampai ketemu!" Perintah orang itu.

"Baik, Kakashi_—san_!" Teriak orang-orang itu.

Laki-laki dengan rambut putih bernama Kakashi itu melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri. Melihat setiap penjuru jalan, matanya melihat sebuah mobil dengan sedikit bagasi terbuka. Memelincingkan matanya, Kakashi mendekati mobil itu. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, hingga salah satu anak buahnya memanggil. "Kakashi—_san_, ini sepatu milik Naruto—_sama_!"

Kakashi berhenti, berbalik dengan cepat dan menghampiri anak buahnya—bersamaan dengan melajunya mobil hitam itu. Kakashi melirik sedetik hingga mobil itu benar-benar menghilang di tikungan lampu merah.

Kakashi mendekati anak buahnya, "Biar ku lihat," ucapnya. Melihat dengan teliti, sepatu dengan warna biru dan kuning itu memang sepatu milik majikannya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Matanya memelincing melihat bagian depan dan samping sepatu itu, hingga dalam hitungan _second_ mata hitamnya terbebelalak. "Kejar mobil hitam dengan plat mobil SN 801!" Teriaknya. Diabaikannya orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh.

Kakashi tau betul, sepatu yang berada dalam tangannya itu sengaja dilepas dan dilemparkan. Terlihat dari bagian depan dan samping sepatu yang berbeda—sangat berbeda. Bagian depan sepatu Naruto itu terlihat sedikit lecet—seperti bekas terseret sesuatu, dan terbentur. Sedangkan bagian samping terlihat sangat rapih, jika Naruto memang kehilangan sepatu karena tercopot tidak sengaja—setidaknya bagian samping sepatu atau sol sepatu dan jahitannya akan sedikit terbuka.

Menghela nafas, "CEPAT LAKUKAN SEKARANG!" Teriaknya sekali lagi saat semua anak buahnya itu belum juga melakukan perintahnya.

"Ba-baik!"

Orang-orang itu pergi dari depan wajahnya. Kakashi memejamkan matanya—berusaha membuat dirinya sedikit tenang. Berbalik melihat persimpangan lampu merah, terakhir dilihatnya mobil hitam—yang 'menurutnya' adanya keberadaan majikannya itu.

"Naruto," gumamnya. Meremat sepatu Naruto dengan sangat kencang, Kakashi mengigit bibirnya. "—aku gagal melindungimu."

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Pairing: SasuNaruSasu**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**Warning: OOC, Shonen-ai, Typos and Miss Typos, Little bit Action, Little bit mistery, One shoot, dll**

_**-Spesial for Fujoshi Independent days 2013- **_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Kebebasan itu kebahagian.**_

_**.**_

_"**Bukan apa yang anda miliki, atau siapa diri anda, atau dimana anda berada, atau apa yang anda lakukan yang membuat anda bahagia. Namun apa pemikiran anda."**_

_**-**__**Dale Carnegie-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ckitt

Mobil hitam dengan plat mobil SN 801 itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bagunan yang terlihat sangat tua. Bangunan yang terlihat tidak pernah dirawat, dengan jendela yang yang sedikit retak—tapi tidak pecah—lalu pintu yang terlihat sangat besar terbuat dari baja berlapis berwarna emas yang mengkarat.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam keluar dari mobil itu. Membawa kantung yang di sematkan di bahunya, orang itu berjalan dengan santai setelah menutup pintu mobilnya. Pakaian hitam formal yang terlihat rapih dari atas hingga bawah itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya yang _atletis_. Sepatu formal dengan hak 1 cm itu terlihat mengetuk bebatuan di bawah.

Dak

"Hoah! Selamat!"

"Sudah selesai?"

"...Eh?" Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya melihat bayangan laki-laki dari arah depan matahari—membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. Menajamkan penglihatannya dengan sedikit menyipitkan mata birunya, Naruto melihat orang itu dengan teliti. Terlalu lama berpikir hingga akhirnya dia terpekik kaget dan langsung keluar dari bagasi mobil itu. "Ma-maaf, aku menumpang sebentar di mobilmu." Ucap Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"...Hn,"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat orang dengan kulit putih, rambut hitam—bergaya aneh, dengan wajah—tidak dia akui—tampan itu. Matanya beralih ke belakang laki-laki itu saat dari arah belakang laki-laki itu terlihat seorang pria tua dengan pakaian—sangat—aneh.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, pak tua." Ucap laki-laki tampan itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan beralih membelakangi Naruto. Sedangkan, Naruto masih sibuk melihat pria tua berdandanan menor itu. Sedikit _eyeliner_, ditambah _eyes shadow_ berwarna—ungu?

Pria tua itu melewati laki-laki tampan begitu saja. Berhenti berjalan hingga berada di depan Naruto. "Tangkapan yang bagus juga, _Luc." _Ucapnya sembali memegang sedikit pipi Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget. Menepis tangan tua keriput itu secara refleks, dan memegang pipinya yang terasa bekas sentuhan dingin itu. Dingin tangan pria tua itu berbeda dari kebanyakan dingin tangan seseorang. Terasa seperti—es. Sangat dingin, hingga mungkin mengalahkan es. Melihat laki-laki tampan yang sedang melihatnya, Naruto mundur dengan teratur. Melihat ke bawah, Naruto sedikit tersentak. _'Kemana bayangannya?!'_ pikir Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia masih terlalu dini. Lebih baik kau bawa dia ke dalam," Pria itu menghampiri Naruto—membuat jarak semakin lama semakin menipis. Tersenyum, "Aku harap kau akan betah di sini." Lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Naruto mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu berbalik untuk melihat lelaki tadi. Matanya membulat, _'Kemana dia!?'_ pekik Naruto dalam hati. Berbalik lagi melihat ke belakang, matanya lagi-lagi terbelalak. **"Gyaaa!"**

Mundur beberapa langkah dengan cepat, membuat kaki Naruto tersandung batu di belakangnya dan terjatuh dengan bagian pantat terlebih dulu. Naruto mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus pantatanya yang sekarang sudah menjadi korban. Merasakan pantatnya sudah tidak terlalu sakit dan mendengar dengusan geli—sepertinya. Naruto menatap tajam laki-laki dengan gaya rambut aneh itu, lalu menunjuknya dengan jarinya. "Kau!" Pekik Naruto. Pemuda itu melihat ke arah Naruto, menunggu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya—yang sepertinya—masih ada kelanjutannya. "Kau manusia aneh!" pekik Naruto. Ternyata benar, Naruto tadi belum selesai bicara.

Pemuda itu mendengus, lalu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto. "Aku memang bukan manusia," bisiknya dengan rendah di depan Naruto. Naruto merona—entah kenapa, rasanya geli sekaligus berdebar merasakan nafas hangat dan—boleh Naruto akui—sangat segar wanginya.

_._

_**Perkenalan pertama, **_

_**Kau akan diperkenalkan dengan sebuah dunia baru.**_

_._

"Tempat yang aneh," Naruto bergumam di belakang pemuda di depannya.

Melihat ke sekeliling tempat yang sedang dikunjunginnya itu dengan teliti. Lukisan yang aneh dengan gambar-gambar yang abstak. Naruto cukup tau tentang lukisan, melihat lukisan yang terdapat di setiap dinding itu dengan takjub. _'Lukisan yang hebat,' _pikirnya. Melihat ke depan lagi, Naruto menatap punggung berbalut jaket hitam itu dengan teliti. Menyipitkan matanya, Naruto melihat sesuatu di bahu pemuda di depannya.

"_Luc_," panggil Naruto.

Pemuda itu bergumam, "Hn?"

Naruto sepertinya tau arti dua huruf itu. "Yang berada di bahumu itu apa?" tanya Naruto sembari mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda itu.

Memegang bahunya, "Bukan apa-apa," jawab pemuda itu.

Seperti sebuah gambar yang aneh, dan Naruto seperti melihatnya di pintu masuk tadi. Dengan beberapa goresan khas, seperti sebuah lambang organisasi rahasia.

Naruto bergumam tidak suka, lalu kembali melihat lukisan-lukisan di dinding itu kembali. Ah, ada sebuah lukisan yang menarik perhatiannya. Berlari lalu melihat lebih dekat lukisan di depannya. Sangat abstrak, tanpa bisa benar-benar diprediksi apa yang sedang dituangkan di dalam lukisan itu. Naruto melihat lukisan itu lebih dekat. _'Hanya menggunakan warna kuning dan biru?' _pikir Naruto kembali.

"Sudah selesai melihat-lihatnya, Dobe?" panggil pemuda yang sekarang sedang berdiri di belakang Naruto.

Naruto mengenyitkan halisnya, lalu berbalik. "Teme! Aku bukan Dobe!" bentak Naruto.

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus, "Jika sudah melihat-lihat, lebih baik kau segera ikuti aku." Ucapnya dingin. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang melihatnya geram, tapi dengan cepat mengikuti langkah kakinya.

.

"Te-tempat apa ini!?"

Mata Naruto membulat penuh melihat semua yang berada di sana. Banyak orang yang sedang berteriak dengan tujuan yang sama. Memberi semangat pada dua orang yang sedang bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka. Sudah cukup banyak memar yang terlihat—walau jarak Naruto masih cukup jauh dari penglihatan—mungkin—karena memar itu begitu besar.

Naruto melihat ke arah pemuda di sampingnya, "Jadi—ini tempat apa?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu melihat ke arah Naruto, "Kau akan tau. Di sini, semua orang mempertaruhkan semua yang dimilikinya—termasuk nyawanya—untuk bertahan hidup."

Naruto membulatkan matanya, "Kenapa?!"

"Mereka sudah menyerahkan diri mereka. Tidak diterima pada masyarakat umum, membuat mereka lebih memilih jalan ini. Kebebasan mereka sudah menjadi milik _**'kami´**_. Bukan mereka, tapi kami yang menentukan jalan hidup mereka selanjutnya."

Pemuda itu menghadapkan dirinya pada Naruto. "Dan—panggil namaku Sasuke di sini. Karena kau—sejak saat ini, menjadi bagian dari _'__**kami'**_." Berbisik pada telinga Naruto dan sedikit menjilat cuping telinga itu.

**.**

**#########====== Fujoshi Independence Day=====#########**

**.**

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Matanya menatap takut pada orang-orang yang sedang berteriak untuk membunuhnya. Andai dia tidak pergi dari rumahnya dan hanya menuruti semua yang dilakukan keluarganya padanya—mungkin, sekarang dia tidak akan berakhir di tempat mengerikan ini. Mencoba mempertahankan nyawanya sendiri dan—kalau bisa—lari dari tempat ini.

Telinganya mendengar sesuatu. Melihat ke depan, Naruto melihat wanita dengan rambut merah muda, pakian aneh (baca: terbuka) dan wajah mengerikan. Semua orang menyerukan nama 'Sakura' saat wanita itu naik ke atas panggung dengan penghalang itu. Naruto bertanya pada hatinya, _'Aku harus membunuh wanita ini?! Yang benar saja!' _Teriaknya dalam hati.

Semua orang berteriak dengan keras, saat bunyi lonceng berbunyi dengan kencang. Wanita itu berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju Naruto, mencoba memukul wajah Naruto tapi meleset karena Naruto mengelak sambil melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Melihat dari samping, Naruto melihat wanita itu menggeram kesal. Melihat Naruto, lalu berlari sambil berteriak—menerjang Naruto. Naruto membulatkan matanya, saat kecepatan wanita itu bertambah.

Menghindar ke kanan.

Mundur dengan cepat.

Naruto menghindar, dia tidak mau melukai wanita. Dia laki-laki, tidak mungkin melawan wanita. Naruto melihat ke arah bangku penonton, dia melihat pria bernama _Luc_ yang ternyata nama aslinya itu Sasuke sedang menyeringai melihatnya. Membaca gerak bibir pemuda itu untuk beberapa detik, sebelum rasa sakit di pipi kanan dan punggungnya mendera.

Naruto mendecih sambil mengeluarkan ludah bercampur darah miliknya.

"Sial!" makinya. Naruto yang tadi sempat membaca sedikit arti bibir Sasuke, melihat Sakura. _'Jadi, dia bukan manusia?' _pikir Naruto. Melihat setiap anggota tubuh Sakura, yang memang sangat janggal. Otot-otot yang terlalu besar, dan kulit yang terlihat sangat kasar beserta kapalan. Naruto menyimpulkan kalau bukan manusia yang dimaksud Sasuke itu adalah Sakura memang sudah dilatih untuk membunuh lawan.

'_Jika seperti ini, aku yang akan mati.' _Pikirnya geram. Melihat Sasuke kembali, Naruto mendecih karena pria itu masih memandangnya sambil menyeringai. Lalu dengan cepat, Naruto melihat ke depan kembali saat dirasanya, wanita bernama Sakura itu kembali akan menerjangnya. Dia belum ingin mati—dan disini, tidak peduli itu wanita ataupun laki-laki mereka berlomba untuk hidup di dunia. Tidak peduli—jika, sebenarnya walaupun mereka hidup mereka tidak bisa menghirup udara bebas.

Naruto menggeram, melihat Sakura yang sedang berlari cepat lalu melompat dengan tinggi. Mata _shappire _ Naruto membulat, _'Wanita gila!'_ jeritnya dalam hati. Dia belum pernah melihat ada orang yang melompat setinggi itu sebelumnya. Naruto melompat mundur hingga Sakura akhirnya hanya memukul beton yang berada di bawah. Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri, saat melihat Sakura tidak segan-segan memukul beton itu hingga tangannya sendiri yang terluka parah.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat dan terus bersiaga. Jika dia terus bertahan, dia akan mati dengan cepat. Tapi, jika dia menyerang, staminanya akan cepat habis. Naruto memutar otaknya dengan cepat sambil terus mengamati pergerakan Sakura.

'_**Kau bisa menang dengan mengamati semua pergerakan orang yang menjadi lawanmu. Lalu, jika dia lengah, cepat serang titik lemahnya!'**_

Naruto tersenyum lirih saat mengingat semua yang diajarkan Kakashi padanya. Menjadi seorang tuan muda di sebuah kota besar, memang selalu menjadi dambaan semua orang. Tapi, Naruto yang menjadi tuan muda tersebut selalu merasa bosan. Dia ingin melihat dunia luar—ingin merasakan hidup seperti anak muda kebanyakan. Tapi, dengan semua upaca, ayahnya selalu saja tidak mengijinkannya keluar. Mereka bilang, banyak yang selalu mengincarnya di luar sana. Ayahnya terlalu _over protective _padanya, membuatnya jenuh dan akhirnya melarikan diri.

Tapi—dia tidak tau, jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya.

Tertangkap—atau, Naruto juga tidak tau sebutan yang pas dalam kasusnya ini. Naik dalam mobil orang sembaranga, ikut saat dia disuruh mengikuti, dan menyetujui dengan hanya sedikit paksaan untuk mengikuti hal gila—yang harus mengorbankan nyawanya seperti ini.

Naruto mendesah berat, berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, memejamkan matanya sebentar—mencoba merasakan semua teriakan nyaring di bangku penonton, lalu membuka matanya dengan cepat. Melihat Sakura dengan tajam, Naruto mencoba menyingkirkan sebentar rasa kemanusiaan dalam dirinya, dan menyerang Sakura untuk pertama kalinya.

.

Di bangku penonton, Sasuke sedang menyeringai melihat Naruto yang terus dan terus, semakin gencar menyerang Sakura. Tidak salah, dia menilai Naruto hanya dalam sekali lihat dan memasangkan lawan tarung Naruto itu Sakura. Sasuke memang tidak terlalu suka wanita yang selalu menjadi pemenang dan terus bertahan hidup itu—menghancurkan banyak anak buahnya. Dia ingin ada orang yang mengalahkan wanita itu di depan matanya. Menyeringai lebih lebar, Sasuke bergumam. "Bunuh dia untukku, Naruto."

.

Naruto mendaratkan tendangan dengan kuat di bagian dada Sakura, memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, mendaratkan sejenak kakinya—Naruto melopat dan menendang pelipis Sakura. Sakura terlihat mengerang karena pusing dan sakit yang bersamaan di kepalanya dan dadanya. Naruto memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menerjang tubuh Sakura. Di tendangnya dari samping pinggang Sakura hingga Sakura terlempar cukup jauh. Mengerang sambil memuntahkan sedikit darah dari dalam mulutnya.

Luka dalam.

Naruto yakin sekarang dia sudah berhasil mengenai banyak titik vital di tubuh wanita itu. Menyeringai, karena dia merasa menang. Naruto berjalan dengan perlahan menuju Sakura yang tergolek lemas di tengah arena.

Keringat bercucuran di dahi Naruto berhasil menyapa beton di bawahnya—membuat Sakura tau jika Naruto sedang berdiri di depannya. Sakura melihat ke atas—melihat wajah Naruto yang berbeda dari pertama kali dilihatnya. Mengerang kesal, Sakura mencoba menyerang kaki Naruto dengan mengunci kaki itu. Tapi, Naruto melihat terlebih dahulu pergerakan Sakura, dengan cepat dia melompat dan mendarat dengan pas di kedua kaki Sakura.

**Trakk!**

"Argh!"

Sakura berteriak merasakan sakit yang sangat di bagian kakinya yang terinjak dengan sangat keras. Tulangnya mungkin patah sekarang. Sakura sedikit meneteskan air matanya dan memegangi kedua kakinya dengan perlahan—menahan rasa sakit.

Naruto yang sudah beranjak dari kaki Sakura melihatnya dengan sendu. Mendengar semua orang yang berteriak 'bunuh' dengan lantangnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke, "Aku tidak bisa," gumam Naruto menjawab gerakan bibir Sasuke. Melihat Sakura lagi, Naruto membulatkan matanya saat Sakura dengan mencoba berdiri tapi tidak bisa. Naruto memejamkan matanya, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin bebas dari sini." gumannya.

Naruto membuka matanya, dengan cepat diterjangnya kepala Sakura, dikunci dan dipatahkannya dengan sekali putaran.

Tubuh Sakura tergeletak dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang menganga. Naruto diam dengan tangan dan kaki bergetar. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi pembunuh orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Melihat semua orang yang sedang berteriak dengan senang, matanya meredup. Sasuke menyeringai, berjalan untuk sampai di arena yang sudah di buka sekarang. Menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan, "Kau berhasil." Ucapnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sadar kalau reaksi tubuhnya yang sekarang lemas karena ulah dari Sasuke padanya.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto." Sasuke berbicara lirih. Melihat ke arah kanan, seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang melihatnya dengan menyeringai.

Sasuke hanya diam. Memanggul tubuh Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya, dan berjalan di belakang pria paruh baya itu.

**.**

**#########====== Fujoshi Independence Day=====#########**

**.**

Naruto mengerang, dengan perlahan bola mata _shappire _indahnya terbuka. Melihat sekeliling dan memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut, Naruto mencoba menggapai sesuatu. Kebiaasannya, setiap bangun selalu meraba bagian meja untuk mengambil air minum. Naruto mengerang saat meja dan air minum itu tidak didapatnya. Melihat ke kanan, Naruto tidak melihat mejanya. Menghela nafas kesal, Naruto akhirnya bangun.

"Ugh, kepalaku pusing." Ucapnya.

Kriet

Naruto tidak melihat orang yang sekarang datang padanya, melihat dirinya yang sedang mengerang sambil memegangi kepala. Orang itu sedang berdiri di daun pintu sambil menyender dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bangun juga kau akhirnya," kata orang itu.

Naruto mengumpulkan semua daya penglihatannya. Orang dengan pakaian biru, rambut aneh dan seringaian menyebalkan. "Sasuke Teme, apa yang aku lakukan di rumahku, heh?" tanya Naruto mengelantur. Sepertinya, semua pikirannya masih belum kembali sepenuhnya.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Memukul kepala Naruto dengan pelan, "Kembalikan dulu semua kesadaranmu, baru bicara, bodoh." Ucap Sasuke tajam. Mengelus surai pirang Naruto dan duduk di tempat tidur yang sama dengan yang sedang ditempati Naruto.

Naruto melihat Sasuke. Menggaruk leher, kepalanya sambil sesekali menguap.

Diam

Naruto masih diam, dan belum tau apa yang terjadi.

Mata Naruto mulai melihat ke sekeliling. _'Kenapa kamarku jadi gelap?' _pikir Naruto. Melihat Sasuke kembali, "Bisa kau nyalakan lampunya? Aku tidak suka lampunya dimatikan." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan halisnya. _'Anak ini masih belum tau tempatnya, atau memang dia bodoh?' _pikir Sasuke.

Naruto melihat Sasuke, "Kau—"

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Heh?!" Pekik Naruto tidak terima. Memukul Sasuke dengan bantal yang ada, "Dasar Teme, aku tidak bodoh, brengsek!" Caci Naruto sambil tetap memukul Sasuke dengan bantalnya.

Kalau dipikir, kenapa Naruto harus memukul Sasuke dengan bantal? Kenapa tidak langsung dengan tangannya saja? Bukankah jika seperti itu, akan lebih terasa. Apa lagi jika sampai mengenai titik vital Sasuke—mengingat gaya pertarungan Naruto dan Sakura.

Sasuke mengaduh, karena kepala dengan surai biru dongkernya berhasil menjadi sasaran bogeman mentah dari bantal bekas tidur Naruto. Bahkan baunya pun masih bisa di pastikan, jika Naruto sudah menandai bantalnya.

Sasuke menangkap bantal yang dipukulkan Naruto padanya dengan lengan kiri. Memutar bantal itu hingga lepas dari tangan Naruto, dan melemparnya ke sembarangan arah. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga kembali terlentang di bawah tubuhnya. Melihat Naruto yang melihatnya dengan mata bulat biru—sepertinya kaget dengan reaksinya. Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto sambil mendengus.

"Jangan bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka." Ucapnya dingin.

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Sasuke sebenarnya menikmati posisi ini, tapi mengingat tugasnya—dia beranjak dengan cepat dari atas tubuh Naruto. Melakukan gerakan seperti sedang merapihkan dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, sambil berkata, "Cepatlah, kita tidak punya waktu lagi."

Naruto diam, hingga akhirnya bersuara. "Kita akan kemana? Bukankah kau bilang, aku boleh keluar dari tempat ini?"

Pertanyaan Naruto berhasil menjadi penghalang pergerakan Sasuke. Menghentikan langkahnya, Sasuke berbalik melihat Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau lupakan dunia luar. Bos menyukai gaya bertarungmu, jadi kau akan selamanya ada disini."

_**.**_

_**Orang bilang, kebebasan itu tidak berhak untuk direbut siapapun.**_

_**Karena, kebabasan itu adalah hak absolut setiap makhluk di dunia.**_

_**.**_

_**Andai Naruto tau, **_

_**Kebebasannya sudah terenggut saat dirinya berkenalan dengan Sasuke.**_

_**.**_

"SIAL! LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!"

Caci-maki keluar dari bibir plum Naruto. Mengerang sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari kekangan tangan-tangan kekar yang sedang menghalau semua anggota tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak. Naruto berteriak sambil mencoba menendang satu persatu orang-orang itu. Tapi, sepertinya tendangannya belum juga bisa merobohkan semua orang itu.

_** -Flashback-**_

Semua berawal saat dirinya melemparkan pertanyaan dan Sasuke menjawabnya dengan sinis. Naruto berteriak pada Sasuke untuk melepaskannya, dan menerjang Sasuke yang dengan gesit menghindar. Naruto bukannya ingin menyerang, dia hanya akan membuat Sasuke untuk tidak menghalangi pintu—dan hal itu berhasil dengan baik. Sasuke menghindar, Naruto berlari keluar. Sasuke sepertinya hanya diam saja melihatnya berlari—atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya Sasuke berniat melepaskannya tapi bosnya tidak dan Sasuke diancam?

Pikiran Naruto sangat pusing saat itu. Naruto mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali, hingga pada kejapan ke tiga Naruto membulatkan matanya sempurna. Sasuke sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan beberapa orang bertubuh besar di depannya. Naruto tau Sasuke lah yang di belakangnya karena aroma _mint _Sasuke yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Berpikirlah dua kali untuk pergi dari tempat ini, Dobe." Sasuke berbisik lembut di telinga Naruto.

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Naruto terpental beberapa langkah hingga menubruk tubuh kekar orang di depannya. Naruto mengerang sakit dengan bekas tendangan Sasuke yang berada di punggungnya itu. Tapi, tubuhnya segera memberontak saat orang-orang berbadan besar itu mengunci pergerakannya.

"Teme!" Geram Naruto melihat Sasuke yang berada di depan matanya sekarang.

Sasuke mengambil dagu Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. "Sekarang kau milikku. Semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah milikku. Kau bonekaku, kebebasan _absolute_mu sudah tidak berlaku disini, status sosialmu tidak dianggap disini. Dan yang pasti, kau tidak akan bisa keluar atau pergi dari kekanganku." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Meludah di depan wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengannya. Sasuke terlihat memejamkan matanya, melepaskan dagu Naruto dengan perlahan meronggoh kantung celananya dan mengelap ludah Naruto yang berhasil mengenai wajahnya. "Aku anggap itu cara dirimu yang setuju atas semua yang akan terjadi nanti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak akan pernah!" Naruto berteriak kembali.

"Cobalah." Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Melihat tiga orang berbadan besar dengan baju putih dan kepala tertutup, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Bawa dia!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Teme brengsek! Kau bilang akan melepaskanku! Menyebalkan!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Maaf, tapi kalau bisa akan kulakukan."

_**-Flashback end-**_

Tubuh Naruto terdorong ke depan saat orang-orang itu melepaskan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Mengerang kesal, Naruto hampir saja menyerang orang-orang di depannya andai tubuhnya bisa digerakkan saat itu. Naruto mematung dengan pandangan terbelalak melihat Sasuke. Mata hitam yang begitu tajam, rambut hitam kelam, kulit yang semakin pucat, dan—entah kenapa aura yang disampaikan Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak mau berada di sana saat itu juga.

—seperti perasaan... takut?

Tap

Tap

Naruto mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Matanya tidak beralih dari mata hitam Sasuke. Memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijabarkan.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya kemari, Sasuke."

Naruto tersentak. Melihat ke belakang dengan ekspresi kaget. Orang itu..

Ya, Naruto tau orang itu. Orang yang menurutnya sangat baik,

"...Jii-chan,"

"Kita akhirnya bertemu cucuku." Orang itu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar melihat Naruto dengan matanya yang hanya tinggal sebelah. Rambut putihnya yang tergerai bebas, membuat tubuhnya yang kekar semakin terlihat besar. Di umurnya yang sekarang, Jiraya—nama kakek Naruto—terlihat sangat bugar.

Jiraya duduk di sebuah bangku besar di atas. Ada tangga yang harus dilewati jika ingin menemui Jiraya secara langsung. Seperti sebuah singgasana yang memang sengaja di buat seperti raja untuk Jiraya.

Berjalan dengan perlahan menuju Jiraya yang berada di atas. Naruto menapaki setiap tangga yang setelah Naruto di atas, ternyata hanya berjumlah 10 anak tangga. Naruto melihat kakeknya dengan sangat sendu. "A-aku kira... ka-kakek su-sudah...?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku hanya tinggal disini tanpa ada seorang pun yang tau, Naru." Jiraya tersenyum. Merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar, "Kau tidak rindu padaku?" tanya Jiraya.

Naruto tersenyum sendu, "Tentu saja!" Naruto menerjang Jiraya dengan kuat. Merengkuh sosok yang begitu sangat dinantinya itu ada untuk berada di sampingnya dengan lembut. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selalu terpendam dalam hatinya. Dulu, sebelum semua orang—termasuk dirinya—mengira Jiraya sudah mati, Jiraya lah yang selalu ada untuknya. Mengajarkan semua pelajaran, bermain bersama, menjadi tempatnya untuk membuang perasaan. Tapi, ketika semua itu hilang bersama Jiraya—yang dilaporkan telah celaka dalam sebuah tragedi kecelakaan, Naruto pun tidak bisa tersenyum seperti dulu.

Naruto sangat ingat saat pemakaman Jiraya hari itu. Hari itu, langit begitu gelap dengan petir dan hujan yang begitu besar. Naruto sangat ingat ketika...

Mata Naruto terbelalak.

...ketika mayat kakeknya itu sedang terbujur kaku dengan setelan jas lengkap dalam peti mati.

Naruto melepas rengkuhannya. Mundur dengan cepat, melihat Jiraya dengan tajam. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Naruto menunjuk wajah Jiraya dengan kasar.

Jiraya tidak merespon, dia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang sudah dapat diprediksikannya. Bangkit dari tempatnya, Jiraya berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Aku kakekmu... Jiraya Namikaze." Ucap Jiraya. Jari-jari besar keriputnya hampir saja memegang pipi halus Naruto, andai Naruto tidak menepisnya dengan kasar.

Melihat Jiraya dengan tatapan tajam Naruto bergumam, "Tidak mungkin," Mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Jiraya, "Tidak mungkin... Aku yakin saat itu melihat tubuh kakek!" Pekik Naruto kencang. Berlari ke bawah, Naruto sempat melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam—tidak mencoba mengejarnya.

.

"Anda tidak ingin saya mengejarnya?"

Sasuke bertanya. Jiraya yang saat itu sedang berjalan kembali pada singgasananya hanya diam. Hingga akhirnya kembali duduk, melihat Sasuke dengan tersenyum dan bertopang dagu. "Tidak perlu. Seseorang yang telah masuk dalam tempat ini tidak bisa keluar tanpa seizinku—termasuk kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke melihat ke bawah. "Ya, tuanku."

.

Naruto berlari, dari tadi dia hanya berlari tanpa tau arah yang sebenarnya dia tuju. Yang dia inginkan, hanya keluar dari tempat aneh ini. Beberapa kali, dia bertemu orang aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Tanpa membuat orang itu mati hanya akan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk mengalahkannya. Oleh karena itu, dengan terpaksa Naruto harus kembali mengotori kedua tangannya.

Derap kakinya berhenti saat di depannya ada 3 lorong yang harus dipilihnya. Ke kanan, depan atau kiri? Naruto melihatnya satu persatu.

'_Sial!' _runtuknya kesal. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkannya, Naruto langsung memilih kanan dan berlari sekencang yang dia bisa.

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Tuan bilang, kau harus tetap disini."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan yukata berwarna biru—seperti—sedang menunggunya datang. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Melihat Naruto dengan perlahan, "...Utakata,"

Naruto mendecih mendengar siapa nama pemuda itu. Dia yakin pemuda itu disuruh Sasuke atau orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kakeknya. Dengan satai, Naruto hanya berlari ke depan. Mencoba mengabaikan Utakata yang hanya diam melihatnya melewatinya saja. Sisi mata Naruto melihat ke arah Utakata yang tersenyum samar.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau dilarang keluar dari tempat ini."

Utakata mengatakannya lagi dan Naruto tetap mengacuhkannya. Naruto hanya tetap berlari, berharap bisa menemukan jalan keluar atau setidaknya jendela yang bisa di bebolnya untuk dijadikan jalan keluar. Dari tadi, sepanjang dia berlari tidak ada satupun jendela yang bisa dijebolnya. Yang ada hanya sebuah ventilasi kecil—sepertinya hanya untuk pertukaran udara. Atau, memang orang-orang disini sudah merancang semuanya untuk seperti itu. Agar orang-orang tangkapannya—seperti Naruto—tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan mudah.

'_Sial, tempat apa ini sebenarnya!?' _pikir Naruto.

Dia tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sedang berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya.

BRUK BRAK

Tubuh Naruto yang sedang berlari tiba-tiba saja terjerebab ke depan. Naruto berusaha menghentikan pergerakan tubuhnya yang sedang berguling, tapi serangan kembali datang. Pipinya ditendang dengan cepat dan keras hingga akhirnya punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan lukisan di belakangnya.

"Ukh!"

Rintihan sakit terdengar saat orang yang membuat tubuh Naruto terjerabab itu mengangkat dan menahan kepala Naruto dengan kakinya. Melihat darah sedikit mengucur dari hidung Naruto dan lebam di pipinya. Sepertinya tendangannya yang tadi lumayan melukai wajah Naruto. Menyeringai, dengan pelan ditariknya kembali kaki berlapis sepatunya itu dari kepala Naruto. Berjongkok untuk ikut menyamkan tingginya dengan Naruto. "Sudah ku bilang bukan," ucap orang itu.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka matanya, melihat Utakata yang menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kau dilarang keluar dari tempat ini." lanjutnya kembali.

.

.

Byur

Naruto merasakan perih di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Mengerang, Naruto ingat dia kehilangan kesadaran saat dipukul dengan telak oleh Utakata. Menajamkan matanya melihat beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri tegap di depannya, Naruto melihat satu persatu orang-orang itu. Semua orang di sana, Naruto tau.

Sasuke, Jiraya, Utakata dan laki-laki dengan riasan aneh di wajahnya. Oh—Naruto malas untuk mengetahui namanya. Tidak penting! Pikirnya.

"Jadi—siapa yang akan mengurusnya?" ucap Jiraya.

Menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang terikat di sebuah bangku. Mengelilingi tubuh basah dengan bau yang aneh—seperti bau obat. Menepuk kepala Naruto dengan tangan besarnya, "Jadi—siapa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau disentuh orang tua yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Melihat penolakan Naruto, Jiraya semakin menekan tangannya ke kepala Naruto—membuat empu kepala mengaduh kesakitan. Rasanya sungguh sakit saat kepalanya ditekan ke bawah, membuat lehernya pegal dan sakit bersamaan.

Utakata melihat laki-laki dengan riasan itu.

"Aku tidak mau mengurusnya, aku hanya akan menggunakan tubuhnya saja." jawab orang itu mengerti arti pandangan Utakata padanya.

"Oh, kau terlalu mengurusi percobaanmu itu, Orochi." Jawab Utakata. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. "Bagaimana Sasuke, kau mau mengambilnya?" tanya Utakata.

Sasuke melirik Utakata, "Hn," jawabnya.

Jiraya tersenyum. "Selamat Naruto, kau mendapatkan Sasuke untuk menjadi instrukturmu." Ucapnya samping kanan kepala Naruto. tersenyum dengan lembut, lalu melihat Sasuke. "Aku serahkan Naruto padamu, Sasuke. Kekuatan dan _skill_-nya tergantung pada semua yang kau berikan." Ucapnya.

"Hn."

.

.

Byur

"SIAL KAU, TEME! AKU MASIH BANGUN!" Serapah Naruto langsung keluar saat dia disiram dengan air yang sama dengan saat dibangunkan tadi. Melihat Sasuke dengan tajam dan meludahkan air liurnya ke arah Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku, kau—pembohong!" cehcar Naruto.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan tindak-tanduk Naruto hanya berjalan dengan pelan setelah melempar tangki yang tadinya berisi air itu sembarang arah. Mendekatkan diri pada Naruto, dan mencengkam pipi _chubby_ Naruto dengan keras. "Kau dengar tadi? Orang-orang tua itu menyuruhku untuk mendisiplinkanmu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dekat wajah Naruto.

Hembusan nafas segar Sasuke sampai pada friksi otak Naruto. Mengerang, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke yang termasuk sakit itu. "Kau tidak harus menurutinya, Teme." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku bisa saja, tapi sayangnya—hidupku hanya disini." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tertegun, "...maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada kaitannya denganmu." Sasuke berjalan ke belakang tubuh Naruto. Melepaskan ikatan tangan Naruto dan berjalan dengan cepat untuk menghalangi seandainya Naruto akan lari—lagi.

Naruto merasakan tangannya bebas. Mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, "Perih," rintihnya lirih.

"Lemah," Tajam. Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar ledekan Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke sudah ada di depan tubuhnya. "Serang aku dengan nafsu membunuhmu." Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto yang menganga.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn," jawabnya. Tapi, Naruto masih saja ragu. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit memucat. "Jika kau bisa, mungkin kau akan dengan mudah melarikan diri lagi. Mengingat aku tidak akan bisa menghalangimu untuk lari." Lanjutnya. Berdiri dengan bebas tanpa mengaman. Naruto melihat semua titik terbuka di setiap bagian tubuh Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah. Sasuke berdiri dengan biasa, tapi sialnya Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat titik lemahnya sama sekali. Bahkan pada bagian vital Sasuke pun, tidak terlihat kelemahannya.

'_Sial!' _runtuk Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak yakin untuk mengalahkanku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Siapa bilang? Aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah, Teme!" sergah Naruto. Berlari dengan kencang pada Sasuke tanpa persiapan ataupun aba-aba sama sekali. Naruto akan menyerang bagian leher Sasuke yang cukup terbuka mengingat pergerakan tangan Sasuke yang berada di samping dan depan.

Tap

Naruto menghentikan larinya, dan melompat cukup tinggi. Sasuke sempat membelalakan matanya melihat tingginya lompatan Naruto. Kaki Naruto beberapa detik menapak pada bagian beton sebelah kanan yang menjadi penyanggah—tiang di ruangan itu.

Tap plak

Naruto gagal!

Sasuke dengan mudah menangkap kakinya dan dengan cepat memukul kakinya.

Trak

"ARGH!"

Naruto mengerang. Kakinya sakit sekali.

Bruk

Tubuhnya berjerebab ke bawah. Masih menyentuh dan merintih kesakitan merasakan bahwa kakinya terkilir karena pukulan Sasuke pada pergelangan kakinya. Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang hanya melihatnya seperti biasa. "Sial kau, Teme!" Naruto berusaha bangkit dengan sempoyongan dan menahan rasa sakit pada bagian pergelenganan kaki kananya. _'Sial, rasanya sakit sekali.'_ Rasa sakit itu tergambar jelas pada raut wajah Naruto. Belum beberapa gerakan tapi Sasuke berhasil membuatnya merasakan sakit. Sebegitu kuatnya kah Sasuke? Naruto tidak tau. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke bertarung, yang pernah dia lihat hanya beberapa orang yang Sasuke suruh seperti dirinya dulu untuk bertarung sampai mempertaruhkan nyawanya bergantian. Dengan suka rela mereka mengorbankan dirinya sia-sia—yang menurutnya—tanpa ada gunanya sama sekali.

"Kau masih harus banyak sekali dilatih, membosankan."

Naruto mengerang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Berlari dengan keadaan kaki seadanya, Naruto mencoba memukul kepala Sasuke dengan sedikit melompat. Mencoba sedikit meredam rasa sakit saat kakinya dipaksa untuk mendapatkan tekanan, Naruto berusaha mendaratkan sedikit saja pukulan pada wajah Sasuke.

Tap

Naruto membulatkan matanya sekali lagi.

Bruk

Tubuhnya dengan lambat melayang dan mendapatkan bogeman mentah di bagian perut. Diputarnya tubuh Naruto hingga berbalik dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke menyekap Naruto dari belakang. Mengendus leher Naruto dan mencengkram leher Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kananya mencengkram satu tangan Naruto di belakang. "Aku kira kau bisa sedikit hebat, ternyata sama saja... lemah."

"TEME MENYEBALKAN! LEPASKAN Akh—!"

Nafas Naruto tertahan saat Sasuke semakin mencengkram lehernya. Sesak, udara yang diambilnya seperti benar-benar tidak bisa melewati tenggorokannya yang dicekik erat Sasuke.

Slap bruk

Kaki Sasuke sedikit mendorong lutut Naruto hingga akhirnya Naruto berjongkok. Masih tetap mencekik Naruto dengan erat, Sasuke mendekatkan kepala di kanan kepala Naruto. "Aku akan mengajarimu untuk semakin kuat. Tapi—sebagai gantinya, kau akan benar-benar terkekang di sini." bisiknya.

_Bite_!

"Akh!"

Sasuke mengigit leher Naruto hingga berdarah. "Ini sebagai bayaran atas pernyataanmu yang ku anggap setuju." Ucapnya kembali.

"Sial!"

.

.

"Kau yakin memilih Sasuke untuk menjadi instruktur Naruto?"

Orochimaru berjalan ke arah Jiraya yang sedang terbaring di sebuah ranjang putih lengkap dengan beberapa selang kecil dan beberapa peralatan kedokteran lain di samping tubuhnya. Tubuh _naked_nya yang tidak tertutup apapun membuat Orochimaru semakin mudah memasangkan beberapa peralatan lain. Dibelainya perlahan paha dalam sebelah kanan Jiraya. Jiraya mengerang sedikit, dan membuka matanya perlahan saat dirasanya tusukan jarum Orochimari memasuki daerah yang tadi dibelainya.

Melihat langit-langit, "Ya, aku yakin dia bisa membawa Naruto masuk dalam dunia ini." ucapnya.

Orochimaru melirik Jiraya sebentar. Mengisi kembali suntikan yang dipegangnya itu dengan beberapa cairan berwarna biru. "Terserah saja," ucap Orochimaru pelan. Melihat Jiraya, "Bisa aku buka pahamu lebih lebar lagi?" tanyanya.

Jiraya menyeringai, "Aku rasa kau terlalu suka dengan pemandangan yang ada di depanmu," ucapnya.

Orochimaru mendengus, "Aku hanya tidak bisa menyuntik paha kirimu, pak tua mesum."

Jiraya tertawa pelan. Merasakan sedikit belaian Orochimaru dan sedikit perih di satu bagian yang disuntik Orochimaru. Melihat langit-langit ruang serba putih itu, Jiraya mengenang masa lalunya. "Sepertinya kloningan yang kau buat tentang kematianku itu sangat hebat. Bahkan, sampai beberapa orang yang diberi izin anakku pun tidak bisa menyangka kalau itu hanya boneka." Ucapnya.

Orochimaru menarik jarumnya. Mengulaskan sedikit antibiotik pada bekas suntikan di paha dalam Jiraya. "Tentu, kau tidak perlu meremehkan sedikit pun kemampuanku dalam hal itu." ucapnya.

"Bahkan sampai cucuku sekarang pun tidak mengenaliku yang masih hidup sampai saat ini."

**.**

**#########====== Fujoshi Independence Day=====#########**

.

6 hari berturut-turut, Sasuke terus memperlakukan Naruto bagai binatang liar yang memang harus dilatih agar menurut. Memukulinya dengan gencar, mengajarkan sedikit demi sedikit cara pertarungan, dan menyiram Naruto dengan air berbau aneh itu. Sepertinya air aneh itu memang obat, terbukti setelah disiram—tubuh penuh luka Naruto sembuh dengan cepat.

Bruk

Naruto kembali terjatuh. Meraskan perih di bagian pinggir matanya yang berkatup, Sasuke berhasil sedikit mengenai matanya saat pertarungan tadi. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa melihat—hanya sementara—dengan sebelah mata saja. Membuatnya susah saja memprediksi setiap gerakan Sasuke yang tergolong cepat itu.

"Jadi—kau masih bisa berdiri?"

Naruto menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tentu, aku tidak akan diam hanya dengan luka seperti ini sebelum memukulmu hingga sepertiku, Teme!" teriak Naruto. Meludahkan saliva bercampur darah segarnya ke lantai berlapis beton itu. Melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan menikmati permainan. "Kau akan mati di tanganku, Teme!"

Naruto berlari setelah mengucapkan kata itu. Mengarahkan semua tinjunya di tubuh Sasuke, menendang perut Sasuke dan menghajar kepala Sasuke dengan sikutnya. Melompat mundur, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengerang kesakitan. Belari kembali akan menyerang kepala Sasuke yang tidak terlindung.

Buk

Naruto terkena pukulan telak Sasuke di bagian dagunya. Bibirnya bergigit secara refleks saat Sasuke memukulnya. Berdarah sedikit, Naruto merasakan bau dan rasa besi di mulutnya. Melihat Sasuke dengan menyeringai, "Ini belum apa-apa, Teme!" ucap Naruto meludah. "_See_, aku bisa membuatmu terluka." Lanjut Naruto senang.

Sasuke mendengus dan menyeka sedikit darah di sela bibirnya. "Ini hanya seberapa, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kita lihat,"

Naruto mulai kembali menyerang Sasuke.

.

Jiraya dan Orochimaru melihat pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto dari luar. "Sudah ku bilang, dia bisa membuat Naruto masuk dalam dunia kita." Ucap Jiraya dan meninggalkan Orochimaru yang masih melihat pertarungan itu.

"Ya, dengan sedikit perasaan."

.

.

Naruto berhasil sedikit memukul mudur Sasuke. Membuat tubuh Sasuke terperangkap di bawahnya. Naruto menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang masih melihatnya dengan datar. Mendekatkan dirinya, Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai permainan ini, Teme."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar nada Naruto. "Ya, kau sama persis sepertiku." Ucapnya.

Naruto menarik diri. Melihat Sasuke yang masih di bawahnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita sama-sama menyukai permainan keras seperti ini." jawabnya.

Naruto diam. Menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke. "Aku rasa memang seperti itu." Melihat Sasuke yang sudah terduduk di sampingnya, Naruto tersenyum manis. Mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. "Sepertinya kita bisa melalui semua ini bersama, Teme." Bisiknya sekali lagi.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu beranjak berdiri. "Tugasku selesai. Lebih baik kau bersihkan dirimu, kita akan mulai pekerjaan pertamamu di dunia kita bersama." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang masih terdiam. "Berikan tanganmu, atau kau akan merasakan tanganku mengarah ke tempat lain di bagian badanmu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke tajam.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku hanya bercanda, Teme!"

Menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Orang bilang kebebasan itu bahagia.

Naruto tidak pernah merasakan rasanya bahagia sebelumnya dalam keluarganya itu. Tapi sekarang, bersama Sasuke mengenal sebuah dunia gelap yang baru diketahuinya. Dia—Naruto, merasakan rasa menggelitik dalam perutnya saat menghajar, menghujam dan membuat lawan-lawannya tergeletak tidak berdaya di depannya.

Diteriaki dengan sebuah nama baru, seperti Sasuke. Naruto mendapatkan nama barunya. Dia resmi masuk dalam dunia gelap yang keras tanpa ada anak dari orang kaya ataupun anak yang terus dijaga oleh beberapa _bodyguard_.

Ya, sekarang Naruto tau beberapa fakta yang ada. Jiraya—yang sekarang ada di sampingnya adalah kakeknya yang asli, dia lebih cocok di dunia seperti kakeknya itu, dan—dia akan merakan perasaaan bahagia ini saat merasakan rintihan lawannya bersama rekannya—Sasuke.

.

Baginya kebebasan itu kebahagiaan. Dan kebahagiaan adalah berada di dunianya yang sekarang. Bersama kakeknya dan... Sasuke.

.

.

.

**End~**

* * *

**Ok, aku tau ini sangat super gantung. Bahkan shonen-ai'nya pun gak kerasa. Tadinya mau bikin yaoi, tapi berhubung gak ngena di yaoi jadinya shonen-ai aja deh. Maaf, kalau kurang memuaskan.**

**Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence day ke-5, yang sebenarnya hampir telat aku rayain hehe. Btw, aku gak tau ini kena or gak di tema kebebasan FID tahun ini.**

**Kritik dan saran?**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
